


Looking for an O/O Larry fic that I might have been deleted

by fifiandrews2085



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry Styles, Omega Louis, Pool Sex, ski trip, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifiandrews2085/pseuds/fifiandrews2085
Summary: Hi guys,I'm looking for an O/O Larry fic that I read about a month ago that I thought I bookmarked, but I guess I didn't. I'll post the details below. Fingers crossed it wasn't deleted.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Looking for an O/O Larry fic that I might have been deleted

Here are the details I remember:  
Harry and Louis are both omegas and they like each other but they haven't admitted their feelings. I remember L using a mixture of candles that smells like H during his heats to recreate his scent.  
I think Harry is Liam's younger brother?  
The whole 1d crew goes go on a ski trip and they have to leave due to a snowstorm that is approaching, but Louis unexpectedly goes into heat, and Harry volunteers to stay and help him through it.  
A lot of smut happens and in the end they decide to become a couple.  
Also, I remember there being a foot massage in the beginning.


End file.
